Tant qu'il y aura l'amour
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: L'insigne de Préfète d'Hermione lui est retiré avant sa septième année, au profit d'une nouvelle milice instaurée par les Mangemorts. Lors d'un bal pour Halloween en l'honneur des Serpentard, Hermione incite les trois maisons adverses à porter leurs couleurs en signe de rébellion. Au cours de ce bal elle découvre une toute autre facette du caractère d'un de ses ennemis jurés...
1. Sinistre rentrée

**Note d'auteur :** **Cette fic est la toute première que j'ai écrite, elle date de 2010. Je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, elle contient beaucoup trop de clichés et le style d'écriture est loin de celui que j'ai maintenant, qui sans être du Baudelaire s'est considérablement amélioré, de mon point de vue du moins. Mais j'ai quand même beaucoup de tendresse pour mes premières fics, parce que c'est grâce à elles que j'ai publié sur internet pour la première fois, et que j'ai eu les premiers retours sur mes textes :)**

 **J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant, une chose est sûre, elle ne vous prendra pas la tête xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

 _« La société est un bal masqué où tout le monde cache son vrai caractère et le révèle en se cachant. »_

 _RALPH WALDO EMERSON_

* * *

 _Miss Granger,_

 _Je suis au regret de vous informer que votre insigne de préfète vous est retiré, au profit d'une nouvelle forme de discipline instaurée par le Ministère de la Magie, les « soldats de l'ordre ». Les noms des élèves désignés pour ce poste seront communiqués le jour de la rentrée._

 _Je vous prie d'agréer mes plus sincères salutations, en vous souhaitant de bonnes vacances,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Directrice adjointe et professeur de Métamorphose_

Lorsqu'Hermione Granger reçut la lettre l'informant qu'elle n'avait plus ses droits de Préfète, elle sentit une bouffée de rage l'envahir. Elle avait été si fière, en cinquième année, en apprenant qu'elle avait cet honneur… L'en priver lui donnait l'impression de ne plus être qu'une élève comme une autre, alors qu'elle avait pris goût au fait d'être respectée.

Elle était chez les Weasley, lorsque cette nouvelle lui parvint, et Ron, également préfet, accueillit lui aussi très mal la nouvelle. Molly Weasley tenta de les consoler en leur disant qu'aux yeux des élèves des autres maisons – excepté celle de Serpentard – ils seraient toujours aussi respectables, les deux amis n'en étaient pas moins très déçus.

Ils étaient cependant conscients que leurs petits problèmes n'étaient rien en comparaison de ceux d'Harry Potter. Ce dernier était toujours mortellement menacé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'avait de cesse de le rechercher pour le tuer. C'est pourquoi Harry avait décidé de ne plus retourner à Poudlard pour sa septième année. Molly Weasley lui avait promis son aide, lui permettant de rester au Terrier le temps qu'il voudrait, mais il avait refusé.

Pour leur part, Hermione et Ron n'étaient pas très enclins à louper leur dernière année, surtout qu'elle se soldait par les ASPIC, importants examens. Aussi décidèrent-ils de rester en contact permanent avec Harry au moyen des Gallions magiques qu'Hermione avait créés pour l'AD, en cinquième année.

— Où comptes-tu aller ? demanda Hermione à son ami.

— Je ne sais pas… répondit Harry. Je pensais au square Grimmaurd, mais j'ai peur que les Mangemorts l'aient déjà investi.

— Tu pourrais aller chez mes parents, suggéra son amie. Je leur expliquerai, ils ne refuseront pas de t'aider, surtout qu'ils savent à quel point tu es important aux yeux des bons sorciers. Ce sont peut-être des Moldus, mais…

— Non, Hermione, la coupa Harry. Je te remercie, mais je refuse de les mettre en danger, parce que soyons réalistes : ils ne négligeront pas la maison de tes parents s'ils se mettent en tête de me chercher. Non, je pense plutôt entamer une espèce de course nomade…

— C'est-à-dire ? demanda Ron.

— Eh bien, vadrouiller un peu partout dans l'Angleterre, pour chercher les Horcruxes. Si je change d'endroits tous les jours, ce sera très dur pour eux de me retrouver.

Hermione vit bien qu'il paraissait soucieux. Elle lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et Ron lui donna une bourrade affectueuse dans le dos, faisant plonger Harry en avant et soupirer Hermione devant tant de masculinité. Elle se leva et alla aider Molly à préparer le repas.

~o~O~o~

Le jour de la rentrée, Hermione et Ron ne purent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard morne en considérant la place vide qu'aurait dû occuper Harry, à la table du banquet. L'ambiance n'était guère à la fête, et Hermione s'aperçut que nombre d'élèves manquaient à l'appel. Elle savait que, pour sa part, il était imprudent de revenir à Poudlard, mais elle refusait de donner la satisfaction au mage noir d'avoir réussi à terroriser tous les nés-Moldus. Elle vit que les frères Crivey, dans le même cas qu'elle, étaient présents. Elle connaissait la vénération de Colin pour Harry et ne put s'empêcher de sourire et d'admirer leur courage, même si Dennis – le petit frère de Colin – se recroquevillait sur sa chaise, sous le regard amer des Carrow, assis à la table des professeurs.

Soudain, Alecto Carrow se leva. Elle donna un grand coup sur la table, ce qui était désagréablement différent du délicat tintement d'une fourchette sur un verre de Dumbledore pour attirer leur attention. Malheureusement, cela eut l'effet escompté et le silence se fit avant que tout le monde ne tournât la tête vers elle.

— Bien, dit-elle d'une voix grave et peu féminine. Comme vous le savez peut-être déjà, les Préfets et les Préfets-en-Chefs ont perdu leur fonction. Nous avons en effet décidé de créer une sorte de petite milice, qui les remplacera. Pour choisir ces élèves, nous nous sommes basés sur les notes et le comportement. Nous allons donner les noms de ces élèves qui se lèveront pour que tout le monde puisse les voir. Crabbe Vincent ! Goyle Gregory ! Malefoy Drago ! Nott Theodore ! Parkinson Pansy ! Zabini Blaise !

Lorsque les six élèves se furent rassis, Ron chuchota à Hermione :

— Je crois que ça n'étonne personne que ce soit toute la petite bande de Malefoy… J'imagine que son père a dû faire pression sur les Carrow pour que ce soient eux qui soient choisis…

Hermione hocha la tête, tout aussi outrée que lui. Elle n'était guère surprise par les noms, et n'était pas dupe de la manière dont ils avaient été choisis : ce n'était sûrement pas pour leurs notes, vu que Crabbe et Goyle avaient à peu près autant de cervelle que des Scroutts à pétards et ce n'était également pas pour le comportement, vu que celui de Malefoy ou de Zabini étaient loin d'être irréprochables. De plus, comme par hasard, ce n'étaient que des Serpentard…

~o~O~o~

Le soir, Hermione partit se coucher tôt, le cœur lourd et plein de haine envers les six « soldats de l'ordre » et les Carrow. Elle se faisait un sang d'encre pour Harry qu'elle savait livré à lui-même dans des territoires inconnus et elle laissa couler une larme de chagrin qui fut absorbée par son oreiller.

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'espère que la mise en page est agréable pour lire, j'ai un peu de mal avec le fonctionnement de ce site, l'anglais et moi... x) C'est en se cassant la figure qu'on apprend à marcher cela dit, donc avec le temps ça devrait s'améliorer^^ J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter et merci d'avoir lu !**


	2. Explication ardue

**Note d'auteur : Deuxième chapitre ! Je publierai tous les 4 jours, donc vous aurez droit au prochain jeudi :) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin, elle croisa Ginny Weasley dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Celle-ci lui fit part de son aversion pour des six « petits soldats des Carrow », comme elle les avait surnommés. La jeune Weasley était connue pour son tempérament de feu, et pour son caractère prononcé. Elle donnerait du fil à retordre aux Serpentard… Hermione lui faisait confiance sur ce point, elle savait qu'elle leur mènerait la vie dure.

— Tu sais comment va Harry ? lui demanda Ginny, le regard soudain soucieux.

— Non, je l'ignore, répondit Hermione. Je suis désolée, Ginny, mais de toute façon, il serait très risqué pour lui d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec toi, ou n'importe qui d'autre…

— Je le sais bien… Mais je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir passé autant de temps avec lui que je l'aurais voulu… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu attendre cinq ans avant que je me rende compte que nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre ?

— Toi, tu le savais, corrigea Hermione. Harry, lui… Il se voilait la face. Je sais qu'avec Cho, ce n'était pas sérieux. Je suis sûre qu'il t'aime, et qu'il trouvera un moyen de nous donner de ses nouvelles, arrête de t'angoisser.

— Facile à dire, pour toi. Celui que tu aimes est près de toi.

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise et s'exclama :

— Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

— Arrête, je sais bien qu'entre mon frère et toi il y a quelque chose…

— Non, Ginny, tu te trompes, Ron est un ami, rien de plus…

Ginny eut un sourire et ne répondit rien. Elles sortirent de la salle commune et allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Hermione était très embarrassée que son amie crût qu'elle avait des sentiments pour Ron. Si c'était le cas, c'était que Ron lui en avait parlé. Il se leurrait, elle n'éprouvait que de l'amitié pour lui, et refusait de lui donner de faux espoirs. Elle mettrait cela au clair dès que possible avec lui.

~o~O~o~

La journée s'écoula très lentement, trop lentement aux yeux d'Hermione. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle remarquait les étranges manières de Ron à son égard. Il lui tenait la porte pour entrer en cours, lui proposait de lui tenir son sac pour qu'elle ne s'abimât pas le dos, et la servait à table pour qu'elle n'eût pas à se déplacer. Jusque là, Hermione avait pris ça pour des attentions amicales, pour une galanterie naturelle. Mais depuis sa discussion avec Ginny, elle en était beaucoup moins sûre…

— Ron… J'aimerais te parler, fit-elle juste après le dîner.

Ron acquiesça, avec un grand sourire. Hermione l'entraîna hors de la salle commune. Elle se tint éloignée de lui, craignant qu'il prît cette invitation pour une déclaration d'amour. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur les marches d'un escalier – vérifiant tout de même qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en aller – et Hermione inspira un grand coup. Elle se lança :

— Voilà… Je voudrais savoir si… tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi.

— Tu veux dire… à part de l'amitié ?

Hermione acquiesça et imperceptiblement, elle s'éloigna à nouveau de lui, pour être certaine de le voir venir s'il voulait l'embrasser. Ron rougit un peu et Hermione se retint de grimacer, sentant venir la réponse tant redoutée.

— Eh bien… ça tombe bien que tu me poses la question parce que justement je comptais t'en parler. Voilà, je te trouve vraiment très jolie, Hermione, et tu es très intelligente, drôle, gentille… Alors, oui, si tu veux savoir, tu me plais beaucoup. Mais… je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit réciproque…

— Ron, surtout, ne le prends pas mal ! Mais tu es juste un ami, pour moi, rien de plus. Et même si, je te l'avoue, j'ai parfois cru qu'il pourrait y avoir plus que de l'amitié entre nous, ça n'a jamais duré…

— Tu aimes toujours Viktor ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, surprise. Elle balbutia :

— Viktor ? Viktor Krum ? Mais non, Ron, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Tout est fini, entre nous, je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis un bout de temps et de toute façon, les relations longue-distance, ça ne fonctionne jamais.

Ron eut un maigre sourire. Il se leva et marmonna, les mains dans les poches :

— Bon, je pense qu'on s'est tout dit. J'espère que ça ne va pas changer notre relation…

— Non, ne t'en fais pas. Je préférais mettre tout ça au clair, je ne voulais aucun malentendu. Et puis, avec tout ce qui se passe, j'ai vraiment besoin de ton soutien, Ron. Harry est on ne sait où, les « petits soldats des Carrow » font la loi, Tu-sais-qui tyrannise le monde des sorciers… Si tu n'étais pas là, je n'arriverais pas à tout surmonter.

Ron sourit et s'avança pour la prendre dans ses bras, comme il le faisait souvent. C'était sa manière à lui de la réconforter, il n'avait jamais été doué pour trouver les mots qui consolaient. Ils rentrèrent à la salle commune des Gryffondor et Hermione fila se coucher, encore retournée de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais soulagée que Ron ne pût plus se faire d'illusions.

~o~O~o~

Le lendemain matin, Ginny ne manqua pas de l'aborder. Elle avait remarqué leur petit manège, la veille et s'était tout de suite fait des idées à leur sujet. Elle se jeta sur Hermione avant le petit-déjeuner et s'exclama :

— Alors ? Je n'avais pas raison ?

— Navrée de te décevoir, Ginny, mais tout ce qui s'est passé hier, c'est une explication claire et nette, où je lui ai dit que je ne le voyais que comme un ami.

— Hermione !

Ginny semblait proprement scandalisée. Elle poursuivit :

— Rassure-moi, tu ne renies pas tes sentiments ? J'espère que tu ne fais pas souffrir mon frère par cruauté…

— Tu me trouves cruelle ? s'étrangla Hermione.

— Non, moi je dis ça comme ça… J'espère juste que tu ne te trompes pas, c'est tout. Et… il y a un autre garçon dans ta vie ?

Hermione regarda dans le vague et répondit d'une voix éteinte :

— Non… Non, il n'y a personne.

Ginny eut un pauvre sourire et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule. La jeune Weasley ne pouvait pas se plaindre, de ce côté-là : elle avait beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons et rien que la veille, elle avait reçu deux demandes. Dean Thomas, son dernier petit ami avant Harry, était parti en exil lui aussi, étant né-Moldu – ou le supposant, du moins, car il n'avait pas connu son père. Et les deux garçons en questions n'étaient autres que Seamus Finnigan et Cormac McLaggen. Seamus était un gentil garçon, peu doué pour la magie, mais Cormac était un des plus insupportables Dom Juan nés sur Terre. Sûr de lui, macho, Hermione ne le portait guère dans son cœur.

— Tu vas sortir avec Seamus ? lui demanda Hermione.

— Non ! s'exclama Ginny. Je ne sors pas avec n'importe qui, et il est hors de question que je trompe Harry.

— Mais officiellement, vous n'êtes plus ensemble, rétorqua Hermione.

— Ca ne veut rien dire. Pour moi, il est toujours mon petit ami, puisqu'il ne m'a pas explicitement dit qu'il me quittait. Je ne tirerai un trait sur lui que si je vois son cadavre de mes propres yeux.

Hermione salua intérieurement cette fidélité inébranlable. Ginny était une fille extraordinaire, et Hermione espérait qu'Harry mesurait la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir. S'il savait les sacrifices qu'elle faisait pour lui, il reviendrait probablement à Poudlard en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire « Vif d'or ». Hermione soupira à nouveau, en pensant à Ron. Tout aurait été plus simple si elle avait été amoureuse de lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

* * *

 **Note de fin : J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu :) Ne vous méprenez pas, le "Non... Non il n'y a personne" d'Hermione est parfaitement sincère, elle ne pense pas à Drago du tout ;) (je le précise parce que je n'ai pas mis cette réplique ambiguë pour vous mettre sur de fausses pistes^^) Merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. La rébellion

**Note d'auteur : L'histoire avance dans ce troisième chapitre ;) Bonne lecture !**

 **RAR Eva : Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite tout autant :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent. Les soldats de l'ordre ne se privaient pas de faire valoir leur nouveau pouvoir. Malefoy dirigeait toute cette petite bande. Pansy passait le plus de temps possible accrochée à lui, si bien qu'Hermione commençait à croire qu'elle était soudée à lui par un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle. Cette fille horripilait Hermione, c'était une tête de pékinois greffée sur un corps humain.

— Cette fille est laide comme un pou, grommela Ginny alors qu'elle se baladait avec Hermione dans le parc et qu'elles virent le couple s'embrasser au loin. Elle n'a même pas de formes, une véritable planche à pain ! Ce n'est pas que je sois du côté de Malefoy, mais il aurait pu trouver mieux, vu son physique.

— Tu le trouves beau, toi ? s'exclama Hermione.

— Pas toi ? demanda Ginny. Soyons honnêtes : c'est peut-être un fumier, mais il a un certain charme. Si je ne le connaissais pas, je tomberais dans ses filets, probablement. J'ai toujours trouvé dommage qu'il soit si méchant, et surtout, qu'il soit à Serpentard. D'ailleurs, je me demande comment Pansy peut le supporter, elle doit vraiment être stupide.

— Attends, il y a deux secondes, tu la comprenais…

— Pour le physique, oui. Mais pas pour le caractère. Il n'a pas de conscience, pas d'âme, pas de cœur. Je doute qu'il soit du genre à lui faire livrer des fleurs ou à lui faire des cadeaux. Il n'a sûrement jamais dit « je t'aime » à qui que ce soit…

Hermione acquiesça. Maintenant qu'elle observait mieux Malefoy, elle approuvait Ginny. Il avait des traits fins, ses yeux étaient d'un beau gris limpide, ses cheveux d'un blond clair faisant penser à la lumière du soleil. Il était beau, elle avait raison. Malheureusement, tout ce beau tableau était gâché par la froideur qui émanait de son regard, de son sourire ironique et de son attitude altière. Elle ne pouvait oublier toutes les insultes qu'il avait pu proférer à son égard, à commencer par l'insupportable « sang-de-bourbe ».

— Je vais t'avouer un truc, fit Ginny. Quand j'étais à la librairie Fleury et Bott, avant d'entrer en première année, et qu'il est venu provoquer Harry, je n'ai pas tout de suite pris le parti d'Harry. J'ai vraiment trouvé Malefoy mignon. Mais quand il m'a humiliée, j'ai rapidement changé d'avis. Depuis, je n'ai plus jamais changé de camp, puisqu'il ne cessait de me rappeler cet épisode par ses remarque désagréables sur nos moyens financiers et cette prétendue traitrise à notre sang.

Hermione acquiesça, entièrement d'accord avec elle.

~o~O~o~

Une semaine plus tard, on leur annonça qu'il y aurait une sorte de fête pour Halloween. En apprenant la nouvelle, Hermione grimaça. Depuis sa première année, Halloween se caractérisait à Poudlard par un festin grandiose, et c'était pour cela qu'elle avait toujours adoré cette fête. Mais cette année, vu comment était présentée cette fête, elle craignait que c'en fût une à la gloire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'après la rumeur, c'était une idée des Carrow, et les seuls élèves que cela avait enthousiasmés étaient les Serpentard.

— J'espère qu'on n'est pas obligés d'y aller, marmonna Ron. Je refuse de faire une fête en l'honneur de Tu-sais-qui.

— Pourtant, on dirait que ça se présente comme ça.

— La présence est obligatoire, fit Parvati Patil en entrant dans la salle commune.

Elle avait été envoyée comme éclaireur pour essayer d'en savoir un peu plus. Elle poursuivit alors que les élèves s'étaient tous rapprochés d'elle, avides de connaitre les nouvelles.

— Il est demandé une tenue verte et argent. Pas étonnant que les Serpentard soient si contents, on va célébrer leur maison ! Les soldats de l'ordre ouvrent le bal – parce qu'en plus il y a un bal – et les moindres absents seront répertoriés.

— Je trouverais ça sympa si c'était dans d'autres circonstances, fit Lavande Brown. Il y a deux ans, j'aurais trouvé ça drôle que même les garçons soient obligés de venir à un bal. Mais là…

Hermione s'exclama :

— On ne peut pas laisser passer ça, on ne va pas porter les couleurs de la pire maison de Poudlard ! Si on se concertait avec les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle pour une sorte de mutinerie, combien d'entre vous suivraient le mouvement ?

Parvati leva la main, Seamus aussi. Lavande hésita puis leva timidement son bras. Ron dressa le sien sans hésiter, et Ginny aussi. Avec un air de héros martyr, Cormac leva lui aussi la main. Finalement, toute la salle commune se mit d'accord. Neville fut le premier à se lever et à dire :

— Eh bien, qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Qui vient avec moi voir les Poufsouffle ?

Ginny se porta volontaire, Hermione et Ron se chargèrent des Serdaigle. Ils sortirent tous les quatre de la salle commune et partirent dans des directions opposées. Hermione souffla :

— Pourvu qu'ils soient d'accord. On ne pourra pas tenir tête aux Carrow à une seule maison.

— Je fais confiance aux Serdaigle, fit Ron. Un peu moins aux Poufsouffle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que chez les Serdaigle, il y a Luna. Et comme elle était avec nous au Ministère, il y a deux ans, elle a maintenant une influence plutôt importante, dans sa maison. Si elle est de notre côté, la plupart des Serdaigle le seront aussi.

— Pas bête, comme raisonnement.

Ron sourit, l'air gêné qu'elle lui fît un compliment et Hermione se maudit. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas casser Ron continuellement, mais si elle lui faisait des compliments, il croirait qu'elle l'admirait et recommencerait à se faire des idées… Elle rajouta, rapidement :

— J'y avais pensé aussi, ne monte pas tout de suite sur tes grands chevaux !

Ron haussa les épaules et ils arrivèrent devant les appartements des Serdaigle. Un aigle surmontait l'entrée et les fixa de ses yeux jaunes.

— Mince, on n'a pas le mot de passe, marmonna Ron.

— Ici, répondit l'aigle, nul besoin de mot de passe. Votre savoir vous ouvre les portes de la maison des Serdaigle. Car, comme le dit si bien notre devise, _tout homme s'enrichit quand abonde l'esprit_.

Hermione grimaça mais c'est alors que Luna apparut au bout du couloir. Elle courut vers eux, ses cheveux blonds battant ses épaules. De son air éthéré, elle leur demanda :

— Hermione ? Ron ? Vous vous trompez de maison, vous êtes à Gryffondor, non ?

Hermione se retint de pouffer de rire et répondit :

— On a besoin de parler aux Serdaigle, Luna, c'est à propos du bal d'Halloween.

— Ah oui, on m'en a parlé. Je déteste le vert, comme couleur, ça m'ennuie de devoir en mettre. Ce doit être pour Vous-savez-qui.

— C'est justement pour ça, qu'on est là, répondit Hermione. On pourrait entrer ?

Luna acquiesça et regarda l'aigle qui lui demanda :

— Qui est venu en premier ? La poule ou l'œuf ?

— Je dirais que le cycle n'a pas de commencement, risqua Luna.

— Bonne déduction, répondit l'aigle en leur ouvrant la porte.

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois dans la salle commune des Serdaigle qui surprit Hermione. C'était un dôme bleu parsemé de petites étoiles, elle se serait presque crue dans une crypte. Plusieurs Serdaigle étaient présents. Cho Chang fronça les sourcils et demanda :

— Que faites-vous ici ?

— On est venus vous parler du bal. Il faudrait que tout le monde vienne. Excepté les première, deuxième, troisième années puisque cela ne les concerne pas.

Cho monta rapidement aux dortoirs des filles, et un autre garçon monta prévenir ses camarades. Bientôt, la salle commune fut pleine à craquer de Serdaigle qui dévisageaient les deux Gryffondor d'un œil suspicieux. Luna était assise dans un fauteuil, regardant à travers Hermione et Ron, comme s'ils avaient été transparents. Hermione prit la parole :

— Voilà, vous savez déjà tous que le thème de la soirée est vert et argent, tout ça pour mettre les Serpentard en avant, comme d'habitude. Mais nous, les Gryffondor, nous avons décidé de ne pas nous laisser marcher sur les pieds. Alors nous porteront les couleurs de notre maison. Et si vous faisiez pareil, ce serait parfait, parce qu'on serait au moins deux maisons à se rebeller.

— Moi ça me va, répondit Luna. Je préfère porter du bleu, c'est synonyme de paix. Le vert est plus agressif, je trouve.

Il y eut plusieurs rires dans l'assemblée, devant la remarque de Luna. Elle haussa les épaules et se replongea dans sa contemplation du vide.

— Moi je marche, répondit Cho. Il est hors de question de laisser les Serpentard diriger toute l'école. Déjà qu'ils ont des privilèges grâce à leurs soldats de l'ordre…

Padma Patil, la sœur jumelle de Parvati, hocha la tête avec approbation. La salle commune des Serdaigle fut unanime, ils suivraient le mouvement. Soulagée, Hermione remercia Luna intérieurement, car elle ne doutait pas que sa remarque avait dû peser dans la balance. Les deux Gryffondor repartirent et croisèrent Neville et Ginny qui revenaient eux aussi. Ils apportaient de bonnes nouvelles : les Poufsouffle avaient eux aussi accepté de se rallier à leur cause. Hermione sentit son cœur se réchauffer. L'absence d'Harry lui pesait beaucoup, mais elle était soulagée de voir que même sans lui, la rébellion contre la magie noire ne faiblissait pas. Les Carrow auraient une drôle de surprise, au bal…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, le Dramione n'est pas encore très présent, mais on sait un peu ce que les personnages pensent l'un de l'autre. Et puis l'histoire d'amour ne sera pas le point central de l'intrigue, elle sera bien présente mais il n'y aura pas que ça ;) Merci d'avoir lu et à lundi pour la suite !**


	4. Le retour du fils prodigue

**Note d'auteur : Bonne lecture de ce 4e chapitre !**

 **RAR MG123 : Ca me fait plaisir que tu aimes ma fic :) Pour le Dramione, je ne suis pas fan des fics qui le mettent sur le tapis dès le 2e paragraphe, je préfère quand le contexte est mis en place, qu'il y a une histoire autour, donc même si ma fic est bourrée de clichés comme ça va augmenter par la suite, je suis contente de ne pas céder à cette facilité-là^^ Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Le jour du bal arriva très vite. C'était un jour pluvieux et orageux, les éclairs déchiraient le ciel. Un véritable temps d'apocalypse… La tension était à son comble, entre les trois maisons alliées et Serpentard. Des bagarres éclataient dans les couloirs, des insultes pleuvaient. Non, vraiment, Hermione imaginait autrement son premier bal d'Halloween. Elle gardait un excellent souvenir de celui du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et avait espéré que celui-ci y ressemblerait un tant soit peu, mais visiblement, ce ne serait guère le cas…

— Je me demande si on a eu une bonne idée, fit Ron au déjeuner. Imaginez un peu que les Carrow nous le fassent regretter…

— Évidemment que c'était une bonne idée, Ron ! protesta Hermione. Enfin, réfléchis, c'est l'honneur de la maison Gryffondor, qui est en jeu ! Braves et courageux, voilà ce que nous sommes, et c'est pour ça qu'on nous a envoyés ici. Sinon, on serait à Serpentard.

— N'exagérons rien, grommela Ron. Après tout, je n'aurais pas détesté être à Serdaigle, ils n'ont pas un tel sens de l'honneur, tout ce qui compte pour eux, c'est le savoir.

— Mais mon pauvre Ron, se moqua Hermione, jamais un Choixpeau magique n'aurait été assez fou pour t'envoyer à Serdaigle, c'est à peine si tu sais lire !

Il y eut quelques ricanements autour de la table et Ron se renfrogna. Hermione se mordit la lèvre, soucieuse de l'avoir blessé. Elle savait quelle sensation on pouvait avoir quand la personne à qui on avait avoué son amour vous humiliait en public… Ou du moins, elle s'en doutait, elle n'aurait guère apprécié.

— Désolée, se rattrapa-t-elle avec un sourire navré.

Ron haussa les épaules et ne répondit rien. Ils finirent de manger en silence et se levèrent ensemble de table pour retourner à la tour des Gryffondor. En chemin, ils croisèrent la petite troupe des soldats de l'ordre. Malefoy tenait Pansy par la taille et celle-ci riait – ou plutôt caquetait – à gorge déployée.

— Tiens, Granger et son Weasley, railla Malefoy. Pas trop déçus d'avoir perdu vos chers insignes de Préfets, tous les deux ? Que voulez-vous, il faut vivre avec son temps : nous, on a choisi le bon camp, celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous…

Il eut une moue dégoûtée et ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se remit à marcher, Pansy toujours agrippée à son épaule telle une sangsue. Hermione poussa un sifflement haineux à son égard lorsqu'il passa près d'elle mais il n'en tint pas compte.

— Tu as entendu ? demanda Ron. Il a dit « son Weasley ». Notre couple ne paraît pas si improbable, finalement…

Hermione rougit et s'empressa de rétorquer :

— Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était improbable, Ron. Mais je n'ai pas de sentiments pour toi, c'est tout. Et arrête de faire allusion à ça, tu me mets mal à l'aise à chaque fois. Je t'ai dit que je voulais qu'on reste amis, mais si tu continues, je ne t'adresse plus la parole.

C'était direct, au moins. Ron se renfrogna à nouveau et ne dit plus un mot. Hermione soupira et fut soulagée de croiser Ginny, aux prises avec un garçon de Poufsouffle, Zacharias Smith.

— Non, Smith, je n'irai pas avec toi au bal. De toute façon, il n'a été demandé nulle part de venir avec un cavalier.

— C'était sous-entendu, personne ne va à un bal seul…

— Je ferai exception à la règle, alors. Fiche-moi la paix.

Smith eut une moue déçue mais n'insista pas. Ginny alla vers Hermione, l'air exaspéré.

— C'est le quatrième, aujourd'hui, je n'en peux plus !

Hermione se retint de lui dire que, de son côté, personne ne lui avait rien demandé, sans quoi elle en connaissait un qui se précipiterait sur l'occasion.

— Pourquoi sont-ils tous persuadés qu'il faut un partenaire pour un bal ? Ça a été le cas lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, mais à ce moment-là, ce bal était une vraie fête. Là, ça ressemble plus à une messe noire…

Hermione haussa les épaules. Ginny avait raison, le mot bal était peu approprié pour ce genre de cérémonie qui, Hermione le sentait, serait sans doute plutôt sinistre. Elle s'attendait presque à ce que Voldemort vienne en personne à la fin pour signer des autographes… Ridicule !

~o~O~o~

Le soir, deux heures avant le bal, Hermione se prépara en compagnie de plusieurs filles de Gryffondor. Luna était venue leur tenir compagnie. Elle s'était habillée d'une jolie robe bleue roi, qui faisait ressortir celui de ses yeux. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas renoncé aux radis en guise de boucles d'oreilles. Hermione se souvenait pourtant de la soirée de Noël donnée par Slughorn l'année précédente, et se rappelait que Luna avait pour une fois renoncé à ses excentricités.

— Tu ne veux pas que je te prête des boucles d'oreilles ? demanda Ginny avec une grimace.

— Non, non, répondit Luna. Ces radis éloignent les mauvais esprits. Et je risque d'en avoir besoin…

On ne pouvait pas lui donner tort, pour une fois. Ginny regarda la robe rouge qu'elle s'apprêtait à enfiler et dit d'une voix ironique :

— Dommage, pour une fois, j'aurais bien porté du vert, ça va bien aux rousses. Le rouge, ce n'est pas tellement ma couleur… Tu as de la chance, Hermione. Le rouge, c'est la couleur des brunes.

Parvati Patil avait revêtu un sari couleur vermeil. Elle s'appliquait à présent à se maquiller, cerclant de noir ses yeux, ce qui lui donnait un regard de biche. Lavande Brown, elle, ne pouvait pas se vanter d'être à son avantage. Sa robe n'était pas très élégante, et son maquillage faisait penser à celui que mettaient les gymnastes – joli de loin, affreux de près. Hermione, elle, était plutôt contente de sa trouvaille. Ses parents lui avaient envoyé par colis une belle robe de cocktail rouge carmin. Elle était très seyante, fendue jusqu'au genou, et d'un tissu très souple, qui suivait le moindre mouvement qu'elle faisait.

— Tu as de la chance, marmonna Ginny. Moi, je n'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir des habits aussi jolis…

— Oh, Ginny, arrête de râler ! Je vais t'aider à te maquiller et je te prêterai des bijoux, ça te va ?

Ginny sourit et alla s'habiller derrière un paravent. Hermione s'admira encore une fois dans un miroir. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle, cette robe. Et avec, Hermione avait l'impression d'être une autre. Elle ressemblait plus à une princesse qu'à une petite intello… Ce que c'était agréable de se sentir belle, pour une fois ! Elle songea à Ron et eut un petit sourire. Il avait intérêt à se tenir…

Les cinq filles sortirent du dortoir et allèrent attendre dans la salle commune. Un garçon dont elles ignoraient l'identité était assis devant la cheminée, le regard fixé sur les flammes. Il se retourna et son regard se posa sur Ginny qui le regarda également. Ils restèrent ainsi deux ou trois secondes avant que Ginny n'eût un sursaut et se précipitât vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

— Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Hermione la regarda, abasourdie. Ce n'était pas Harry… Puis soudain, Hermione comprit. Elle détailla l'inconnu et reconnut l'expression du regard de son ami, ainsi que les cheveux qui, quelque soit la potion utilisée, restaient toujours aussi indisciplinés. Il avait dû prendre du Polynectar.

— Comment as-tu réussi à rentrer ? murmura Hermione au cas où un professeur mal intentionné fût derrière la porte.

— J'ai mes entrées privées, plaisanta Harry en se détachant de Ginny. Non, sérieusement, je suis passé par la Forêt Interdite. Je sais, ça paraît complètement dingue, mais les centaures ont été plutôt sympas, pour une fois. Ils m'ont reconnu et m'ont guidé jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid. Pendant ma vadrouille, j'ai rencontré quelques élèves de Poudlard. Il y en a un, de Poufsouffle, qui n'y était pas retourné parce que ses parents craignaient qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Alors, avec son accord, j'ai pris son identité. Ils ne devraient pas remarquer la différence.

— Mais pourquoi es-tu revenu ? demanda Ginny. C'est beaucoup trop risqué…

— J'ai entendu parler de ce bal. Et j'ai malheureusement peur que les Carrow n'en profitent pour créer des problèmes. Je ne vous ai donné aucune nouvelle, parce que ma quête commençait à être très encourageante. J'ai reçu l'aide d'énormément de gens, beaucoup étaient de l'Ordre. Et grâce à eux, j'ai réussi à trouver cinq horcruxes sur sept.

Hermione tourna la tête mais vit que Parvati et Lavande discutaient entre elles, elles n'avaient donc rien entendu.

— Je sais quels sont les deux autres, souffla Harry. Il s'agit de son serpent et de… moi.

Hermione lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui expliquât comme c'était possible, elle s'en doutait : la nuit où Harry aurait dû mourir, Voldemort lui avait sans doute transmis un fragment de son âme. Or, un horcruxe devait être détruit, c'était le seul moyen de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

— On trouvera un moyen, Harry, murmura Hermione, ne t'en fais pas.

— Oui, répondit Luna d'une voix éthérée. Ce n'est pas compliqué, il suffit que tu meures.

Elle s'attira un regard assassin de Ginny mais Harry eut un sourire.

— Elle a raison, Ginny. Si c'est le seul moyen, je suis tout à fait prêt à prendre le risque. Réfléchissez : c'est ma vie contre celle de milliers de sorciers ! La balance va vite décider : ce sera moi.

Ginny se serra contre lui, les larmes aux yeux. Luna se pencha sur le côté et lui dit :

— Attention, Ginny, ton mascara est en train de couler.

Harry se tourna vers sa petite amie et l'embrassa. Elle eut un petit sourire. Ginny pleurait rarement, il devait se rendre compte de la peine que ça lui faisait de le laisser mourir. Mais Hermione n'était guère étonnée de la réaction de son ami. Elle savait depuis le début qu'Harry préférerait sacrifier sa vie plutôt que celles d'autres innocents, il se sentait déjà assez coupable d'être la cause de la mort de ses parents, à cause de cette stupide prophétie. Cette fois, il ne ferait pas les choses à moitié…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Une petite interaction entre Drago et Hermione, c'est mieux que rien n'est-ce pas ;) Ron fait vraiment gros lourd dans ce chapitre, je suis désolée pour ceux qui, comme moi maintenant, aiment ce personnage... Ceci dit, j'ai des potes qui sont de ce genre, je les apprécie beaucoup mais ils peuvent être tout aussi insistants sans pour autant être détestables, donc bon^^ Merci d'avoir lu et à vendredi pour la suite !**


	5. Angoisse

**Note d'auteur : Ce cinquième chapitre devrait vous plaire, on fait enfin avancer le schmilblick :)**

 **RAR MG123 : La réponse à ta question dans les chapitres à venir, qui vont se dérouler sur un laps de temps très court ;) Merci pour ta review !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Devant la Grande Salle, dont les portes étaient encore closes, les trois maisons alliées se retrouvèrent. Zacharias Smith dévisagea Harry et demanda :

— Ernie ? Tu es revenu ?

Harry avait effectivement pris l'apparence d'Ernie MacMillan. Hermione s'en rappelait maintenant, mais l'espace d'un instant, l'identité du garçon lui avait échappée.

— Heu, oui, répondit Harry. Ma mère m'a convaincu.

Smith regarda Ginny d'un œil torve, comme s'il appréciait très peu qu'elle se balade au bras d'Ernie après avoir repoussé ses avances. Celle-ci lui adressa un regard hautain en se rapprochant encore plus d'Harry.

La maison Serpentard fit alors son apparition, en même temps que les retardataires des trois autres maisons. Parmi eux, il y avait Ron, et Hermione eut beau se cacher derrière Ginny autant qu'elle le put, il la remarqua rapidement et se dirigea vers elle.

— Tu es ravissante, Hermione, lui dit-il en lui tendant son bras. On entre ensemble ?

N'ayant pas le cœur à le repousser, Hermione acquiesça et glissa sa main à l'avant-bras de Ron. Elle croisa le regard de Malefoy qui la regarda d'abord d'un air un peu intrigué, mais qui reprit bien vite ses airs méprisants et lui adressa un sourire très ironique auquel Hermione répondit par un haussement de sourcils exaspéré. Heureusement, Malefoy n'accorda aucune attention à Harry, étant sans doute persuadé comme tout le monde qu'il s'agissait d'Ernie. Lavande et Parvati ne semblaient pas avoir percuté non plus, et devaient penser qu'Ernie était venu dans la salle commune des Gryffondor pour attendre Ginny.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent. Hermione écarquilla les yeux en voyant la décoration qui l'ornait. Jamais elle n'avait vu un décor aussi sinistre, elle se serait crue dans un cimetière hanté. Les murs étaient noirs, le ciel magique également, des toiles d'araignées étaient disposées un peu partout, et surtout, il y faisait très froid.

— Ca sent le piège, souffla Ginny à Hermione.

— Toi aussi, tu trouves ? murmura Hermione. Parfois, j'aimerais bien être encore en troisième année. Eux, ils auront une chance de s'en sortir, si ça tourne mal…

Ginny hocha la tête. Les Serpentard paraissaient parfaitement à l'aise. Ils lorgnaient du côté des trois maisons qui arboraient leurs propres couleurs. Les Carrow se dirigèrent vers le groupe mutin et Alecto vagit :

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Vous n'avez pas vu qu'il était obligatoire de porter du vert et argent ?

Luna répondit de son habituelle voix éthérée :

— On s'est dit qu'on devait porter nos couleurs, nous aussi. Vous savez, le bleu éloigne les Nargoles, j'ai déjà vérifié.

Il y eut quelques rires dans l'assistance mais Alecto n'esquissa même pas l'ombre d'un rictus. Elle attrapa Luna par le bras et la tira hors du groupe protecteur. Elle la tint immobile et lui pointa sa baguette sous le menton. Il y eut plusieurs cris de protestations parmi les rebelles et Ginny s'avança, menaçante.

— Si vous faites quoique ce soit… gronda-t-elle.

— Oh, la ferme, Weasley, cracha Amycus. On fait ce qu'on veut, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est nous qui décidons ! Retourne dans les rangs, si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à ta copine.

Ginny ne bougea pas. Hermione lui attrapa le bras pour la forcer à reculer. Alecto poussa Luna dans les rangs avec brutalité et Ron la rattrapa pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Luna arrangea ses cheveux et dit d'une voix forte :

— Ce n'est pas cette attitude qui va nous inciter à porter les couleurs des Serpentard…

Un rai de lumière rouge fusa dans sa direction mais Harry avait été plus rapide en lançant un « _Protego_ » informulé. Le sort fut arrêté par le puissant bouclier. Luna poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. Les Carrow fixèrent Harry/Ernie d'un air mauvais puis s'éloignèrent en parlant à voix basse. Zacharias se tourna vers Luna et cracha :

— Tu es complètement folle, tu veux tous nous tuer ?

— Moi, je trouve qu'elle a eu du cran, rétorqua Ginny. Ce n'est pas toi qui aurait tenu tête aux Carrow comme ça, on se demande ce que tu fais à Poufsouffle, c'est à Serpentard qu'on aurait dû t'envoyer !

— Tu cherches les ennuis ? siffla Smith en s'approchant d'elle, menaçant.

— Calme-toi, Zacharias, fit Luna, c'est très mauvais pour les nerfs, de s'énerver.

Il y eut à nouveau quelques rires et Smith se détourna de Ginny. Hermione, elle, regardait les Carrow, inquiète. Ils avaient vraiment l'air en colère… Elle regretta d'avoir entraîné tous les élèves là-dedans, ç'avait été son idée, après tout… S'ils avaient des ennuis, ce serait de sa faute, et elle savait que les Carrow ne plaisantaient pas en matière de punition. Luna l'avait échappé belle.

Soudain, la lumière baissa d'un seul coup. Hermione eut un frisson de peur. Que se passait-il ? Les Carrow montèrent sur une sorte d'estrade de plus de deux mètres de haut. Les Serpentard s'en approchèrent tandis que les trois autres maisons restèrent dans leur coin, la peur au ventre. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Hermione échangea un regard angoissé avec Harry qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

— Une nouvelle ère s'offre au monde, fit Alecto. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va vous permettre de mener une vie dépourvue de peur, en travaillant à ses côtés. Les Moldus cesseront d'être une menace et nous pourrons user de la magie comme nous le souhaiterons ! Cette fête d'Halloween est donnée en son honneur, soyez-en dignes ! Si nous voyons le moindre petit mutin essayer de se rebeller, il le regrettera amèrement, croyez-moi !

Elle fixa Ginny de son regard vicieux mais celle-ci ne cilla pas, une lueur insolente au fond des yeux.

— A minuit, nous vous demanderons d'être rassemblés ici. Les moindres manquants à l'appel n'auront pas l'occasion de s'y représenter, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…

Une musique s'éleva. Elle aurait sans doute pu être agréable à l'écoute si la situation n'avait pas été aussi angoissante. Hermione frissonna à nouveau, l'estomac pris dans un étau. Elle appréhendait fort l'heure maudite…

— C'est tellement prévisible, murmura Harry, alors que la lumière gagnait en intensité et que le volume de la musique montait. Il n'y aucun doute quant à leurs objectifs…

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? souffla Hermione.

— Ce qu'il faut. Si Voldemort se montre, je saurai quoi faire.

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna. Les Serpentard avaient commencé à danser au rythme de la musique. Hermione regrettait que ce bal soit à si mauvais escient, car elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour danser une valse. Seulement, elle ne voyait pas avec qui. D'ailleurs, dans les trois maisons alliées, personne ne dansait à part… Luna. Elle virevoltait entre les couples de danseurs, avec une élégance rare, les yeux fermés. Hermione avait l'impression de la revoir au mariage de Bill et Fleur.

— Elle nous trahit, siffla Smith. Pourquoi va-t-elle danser ?

— Peut-être parce qu'elle est la seule à se rendre compte qu'elle n'aura pas de problèmes en se rangeant de notre côté ! persifla Amycus en saisissant Zacharias par le bras. Viens là, toi, c'est quoi cette histoire de trahison ?

Zacharias se débattit mais Amycus le précipita au sol.

— Parle !

— Arrêtez, fit Hermione, il ne vous a rien fait.

Amycus se tourna vers Hermione. Bizarrement, tous les Serpentard avaient cessé de danser pour observer la scène. Hermione croisa le regard de Malefoy. Il était froid, inexpressif. Elle fut un peu déçue. C'était beaucoup plus stressant de ne pas savoir ce qui lui passait par la tête que de voir son habituel sourire narquois et son regard ironique. Amycus pointa sa baguette sur Hermione qui recula imperceptiblement. Elle n'était pas une héroïne, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer la peur qu'elle ressentait en voyant ce bout de bois pointé sur son cœur.

— Tu as quelque chose à dire, la Sang-de-Bourbe ? demanda le Mangemort.

Hermione se tut. Elle espérait un peu d'aide. Que faisait Harry ? Ou Ginny ? Ou Ron ? Elle tourna un peu la tête et vit qu'ils observaient la scène sans réagir. Elle comprit : ils préféraient sacrifier une seule vie – la sienne, en l'occurrence – plutôt que toutes les leurs, car la moindre baguette magique serait utile pour vaincre le mage noir.

— Ca va, Amycus, fit soudain une voix, ne gâche pas un sort pour elle, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.

Hermione se pencha pour voir qui avait parlé. Elle ne connaissait pas ces intonations dures et sèches. Mais en voyant tous les regards des Serpentard braqués sur une seule personne, elle comprit : Malefoy…

— Drago ! couina Pansy en sautillant sur place. Tu es fou ? Ce n'est qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe !

— Justement, répondit Malefoy en tournant les talons et en disparaissant dans la foule des Serpentard.

Amycus se tourna vers Hermione et persifla :

— T'as de la chance, Granger. Mais t'avise pas de recommencer ce coup là…

Hermione soupira de soulagement en le voyant s'éloigner. Puis elle chercha Malefoy du regard mais à l'évidence, il avait quitté la Grande Salle. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi l'avait-il défendue ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, elle voulait des explications. Sans écouter Ron qui l'appelait, elle s'éloigna du groupe des trois maisons et se dirigea vers la porte que Malefoy avait dû emprunter.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Bon, je pense que la fin de chapitre a dû vous plaire ;) Comme pour beaucoup de clichés dans cette fic, je suis désolée pour le classique Serpentard=lâche, fourbe, adepte de décors glauques, comme s'ils étaient tous sans exception comme ça^^**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à mardi pour la suite !**


	6. Qui est-il réellement ?

**Note d'auteur : Attention à ce chapitre, déluge de clichés et de facilités scénaristiques (et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant xD), mais j'espère que ça vous plaira de voir qu'on avance encore ! :D Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Personne ne prêta attention à elle, les Serpentard s'étaient mis à discuter de ce qui venait de se passer, tous complètement abasourdis. Quant aux Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor, ils étaient trop occupés à échafauder des plans de rechange si cela venait à mal tourner.

Hermione profita donc de cette diversion pour ouvrir la porte qu'elle supposait être la bonne. Elle risqua un œil dans le couloir, mais il était sombre et lugubre. Elle déglutit et referma la porte derrière elle. Sa baguette à la main, elle murmura :

— _Lumos_.

Une lueur émana de sa baguette et elle la dirigea autour d'elle, de façon à reconnaître les lieux. Elle n'était jamais venue ici. A vrai dire, jusqu'à ce jour, elle n'avait jamais remarqué cette porte et soupçonnait Malefoy de l'avoir faite apparaître pour pouvoir mieux se cacher. Que ce couloir était sinistre…

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? siffla une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Elle fit volte-face et pointa sa baguette dans la direction de la voix. Le visage dur et agressif de Malefoy était rivé sur elle et elle eut un hoquet de frayeur. Il avait l'air tellement méchant, comme ça… Elle recula mais Malefoy lui attrapa le bras sans délicatesse aucune pour la trainer dans un coin du couloir. Il saisit sa baguette, et souffla :

— _Nox_.

La pièce était seulement éclairée par un léger rai de lune, qui filtrait par un des soupiraux. Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de Malefoy, plus apeurée qu'une souris face à son chat. Malefoy gronda :

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as suivi ? Tu te rends déjà compte de la faveur que je t'ai faite, toute à l'heure, Granger ?

— Justement, répondit Hermione en essayant de paraître assurée. Je veux savoir à quoi je dois ça. Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Malefoy ? Parce que, inutile de jouer les bons samaritains, tu ne fais jamais rien gratuitement ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Que tu t'en ailles, déjà.

Hermione se dirigea vers la porte, folle de rage. Mais Malefoy la rappela :

— Attends.

— Quoi, encore ? répondit Hermione, plus qu'exaspérée. Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que tu veux !

— Tu ne parleras à personne de cette salle, ni de ce couloir, ni de la porte qui permet d'y accéder, sans quoi je terminerai le travail d'Amycus ! Compris ?

Hermione acquiesça et ferma la porte. Elle s'adossa au mur, dans le noir. Elle avait une étrange sensation au creux du ventre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vu une autre facette de Malefoy. Tout d'abord, dans sa voix. Elle n'était pas traînante, mais tellement plus ferme et dure… Et bizarrement, elle trouvait ce timbre presque… envoûtant.

 _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ pensa-t-elle. _Hermione, réfléchis, il t'a empoisonné la vie pendant six ans, tu ne peux pas le trouver… envoûtant !_

Malheureusement, c'était le cas. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et entoura ses genoux de ses bras. Ainsi dissimulée, personne ne pourrait la voir, et elle appréciait cette intimité soudaine. Elle pouvait ainsi parfaitement réfléchir à ses étranges pensées. Elle entendit la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et se recroquevilla encore plus. Malefoy passa devant elle et elle inspira discrètement. Son parfum lui parvint : c'était un délicat mélange d'herbes, mais il y avait également une arrière senteur d'encens. Elle se reprit.

 _Arrête, Hermione. Malefoy est un sale type de la pire espèce. Il t'a traitée comme une moins que rien, il t'a insultée… Et maintenant, tu essaies de déchiffrer son parfum ? Oui, il t'a défendue, toute à l'heure, et alors ? Une bonne action ne peut pas racheter toute les autres… Il est loin d'être parfait, et tu le sais. Alors pourquoi tu t'obstines ?_

Oui, pourquoi s'obstinait-elle ? Sans doute voulait-elle croire que Malefoy avait encore quelque chose de bon au fond de lui… La preuve, il l'avait aidée… Elle, la Sang-de-Bourbe, qu'il détestait plus que personne… Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le pousser à faire cela ? Les remords ? Un soudain élan de générosité ? Soudain, elle entendit comme des plaintes. Un animal blessé ? Un hibou, alors. Elle espérait que ce n'était pas Hedwige. Elle se releva et se laissa guider à l'ouïe par les… pleurs ? Oui, c'était l'impression qu'elle avait, à présent. Elle murmura :

— _Lumos_.

Puis elle regarda sa montre Moldue en argent et vit qu'il était dix heures et demie. Plus qu'une heure et demie avant l'heure fatidique. Elle continua cependant à suivre le bruit et arriva à un couloir. Cette partie du château ne devait pas être connue de grand monde… Elle éteignit sa baguette et s'engagea dans le couloir, plus méfiante que jamais. Les pleurs se rapprochaient.

— Il y a quelqu'un ? chuchota-t-elle, sur le qui-vive.

Les pleurs cessèrent immédiatement et elle entendit quelqu'un bouger précipitamment. La main crispée sur sa baguette, Hermione cessa de respirer, attentive au moindre bruit. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste quand une silhouette surgit de l'ombre et la précipita au sol, lui arracha sa baguette et lui tordit un bras dans le dos.

— Je t'avais dit de partir ! cracha Malefoy.

— Lâche-moi ! siffla Hermione. Lâche-moi ou je crie !

Cette remarque eut l'effet escompté et Malefoy la laissa tranquille. Elle se releva, épousseta sa robe et lui reprit sa baguette des mains. Elle fit de la lumière et la pointa sur le visage de son agresseur.

— Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? lui demanda-t-elle. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je n'étais pas particulièrement dangereuse, dans mon attitude ! C'est une manie, chez toi, de maltraiter les gens ?

Malefoy lui jeta un regard hargneux et s'éloigna dans le petit couloir sombre.

— Eh ! cria Hermione. Je n'ai pas fini !

— Tais-toi, quelqu'un pourrait nous entendre ! gronda Malefoy.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? rétorqua Hermione. Ce sont tes appartements privés ? Tu ne veux pas les partager ? Pourtant, tu l'as fait avec moi.

— Rectification, tu t'es invitée. Jamais je ne t'aurais mise dans la confidence.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as aidée, toute à l'heure ?

— Tu n'en démordras pas, hein ? T'es coriace, pour une Sang-de-Bourbe.

— Arrête.

— Arrête quoi ?

— De m'appeler comme ça. C'est dégradant. Mon sang n'est pas plus sale que le tien. Je te signale que ton grand seigneur est un sang-mêlé, lui.

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil, railla Malefoy. Au moins, sa mère était une sang-pur. C'est tout de même mieux que… toi.

Hermione se retint de lui jeter un sort, par respect pour sa bonne action de tantôt. Mais s'il continuait, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de le changer à nouveau en fouine. Elle le rattrapa et trébucha sur une pierre mal celée dans le sol. Malefoy la rattrapa du bout des doigts mais le contact de cette peau froide sur la sienne provoqua un frisson à Hermione. Elle se dégagea rapidement.

— Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? demanda Hermione. Depuis notre première année, tu t'en prends à moi ! Pourquoi ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas et continua de marcher jusqu'à une bifurcation. Sa baguette pointée vers le sol, Hermione regardait avec précaution là où elle marchait. Où allait Malefoy ? Allait-il la livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Se jetait-elle bêtement la gueule du loup ?

— Où est-ce qu'on va, Malefoy ? demanda Hermione.

— Non, « Où est-ce que _je_ vais ». Toi, tu me suis, mais je ne veux pas de toi, Granger. Tu te mêles de mes affaires, mais je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je te serais d'ailleurs très reconnaissant de me ficher la paix une bonne fois pour toutes.

Hermione arrêta de marcher. Ah, c'était comme ça ? Il ne voulait donc vraiment pas d'elle. Très bien, elle ne s'imposerait pas plus longtemps. Sans un mot, elle fit demi-tour. Heureusement, les couloirs étaient longs, donc ils n'en avaient pas pris beaucoup, elle retrouverait facilement son chemin.

— Où tu vas ? lui demanda Malefoy d'une voix forte.

— Je retourne dans la Grande Salle. Dans une heure, tes copains vont donner leur petit spectacle, je ne veux pas rater ça.

— Reste.

Hermione s'arrêta immédiatement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Il lui demandait de rester avec lui ? Après lui avoir faire explicitement comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle ? Elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi lunatique… Elle fit volte-face et le regarda, dans la faible lueur que diffusait sa baguette.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

— Parce que je te l'ai demandé, cette question ! répondit Malefoy, avec l'habituelle nuance ironique dans la voix.

— Ce n'est pas un très bon argument, depuis quand je t'obéis ?

Malefoy ne répondit pas, il ne bougea pas. Hermione resta où elle était, attendant une réponse. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de dire quoique ce soit, elle refit demi-tour et se remit à marcher.

— Reste, répéta Malefoy.

Hermione continua à marcher. Elle trouvait cette situation complètement ridicule. Il se moquait d'elle, c'était évident. Il répéterait ça à chaque fois, pour voir si elle se retournerait. Eh bien, cette fois, c'était terminé, elle retournait dans la Grande Salle, point final.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, je vous avais prévenus, vous avez voulu lire quand même xD Le coup du parfum, du timbre envoûtant, du frisson quand il la touche, du "Reste"... Oh mon dieu mais j'ai tellement honte xD Soyons sérieux deux minutes, un type comme ça, aussi canon soit-il, même s'il sent bon, quand il se comporte comme ça c'est une bonne gifle et on le laisse tout seul hein, on se met pas à lui coller aux basques x) Enfin, j'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas ! :) Merci d'avoir lu et à samedi pour la suite !**


	7. Le baiser

**Note d'auteur : On progresse, on progresse, l'histoire avance lentement mais sûrement dans ce septième chapitre ;) Bonne lecture !**

 **RAR Berenice : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! :D**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Malefoy ne réitéra pas sa demande. Il semblait avoir compris qu'elle n'était pas assez naïve pour se laisser prendre au jeu de ce Dom Juan. Hermione était cependant un peu déçue. Elle avait espéré qu'il la rappellerait une dernière fois, où qu'il l'obligerait à s'arrêter. Mais il n'en était rien. Elle n'était à présent qu'à deux couloirs de la Grande Salle.

Pourquoi pleurait-il, dans ce couloir ? Elle avait beau fouiller dans ses souvenirs, elle n'avait jamais vu Malefoy pleurer, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Harry lui avait brièvement raconté son entrevue avec lui dans les toilettes des filles, l'année précédente. C'était la fois où Malefoy avait reçu le Sectumsempra… Hermione avait presque été contente d'Harry, même si elle désapprouvait cette forme de violence. Mais Malefoy lui en avait tellement fait voir, au cours de ces six années qu'elle ne pouvait même pas le plaindre.

Être charmée par lui, c'était autre chose. Elle n'éprouvait rien de plus qu'une légère fascination pour ce garçon si lunatique et si mystérieux. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler toutes les misères qu'il lui avait faites… Il était beau, Ginny avait raison. Elle s'en apercevait, maintenant. Mais cela n'enlevait en rien son côté démoniaque.

Soudain, son bras fut saisi fortement et elle fut tirée sur le côté.

— Je t'avais demandé de rester, fit une voix à son oreille.

Hermione se dégagea.

— Et moi, j'ai décidé de retourner à la Grande Salle, rétorqua-t-elle. Laisse-moi tranquille, Malefoy.

— Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ?

Hermione se retint de lui jeter un sort. Était-il vraiment idiot ?

— Tu te fiches de moi ? demanda-t-elle. Tu as besoin que je te rappelle que pendant plus de six ans, tu m'as rendu la vie impossible ? Qu'il y a moins de dix minutes, je me suis fait copieusement insulter parce que j'avais eu le malheur de vouloir voir ce que tu avais ? Que tu ne cesses de me critiquer sur la pureté de mon sang ? Que…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Malefoy l'attrapa par les épaules et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione eut l'impression qu'on lui avait jeté un Stupefix. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne se déroba pas à ce baiser. Les lèvres de Malefoy étaient si douces… Ses mains fermes sur ses épaules l'empêchaient de faire le moindre geste.

Si elle avait eu toute sa tête, elle lui aurait donné un grand coup de pied dans le tibia et serait partie en courant. Seulement voilà, elle n'avait pas toute sa tête. Le baiser de Malefoy avait le même effet sur elle qu'une bouteille entière de whisky Pur-Feu. Elle sentit l'emprise de ses mains sur ses épaules se faire moins ferme. Elle aurait pu en profiter pour se dégager, puis lui donner une gifle… Non, tout ce que ses bras firent, c'est passer derrière la nuque de Malefoy pour se rapprocher de lui.

Ce fut elle qui approfondit le baiser. A ce moment-là, elle eut l'impression d'être complètement soudée à lui. Il la souleva de terre, la tenant fermement par la taille pendant qu'elle resserrait son emprise autour de son cou. Elle sentit qu'il faisait quelques pas et la fraîcheur d'un mur toucha son dos. Elle sentait les mains de Malefoy la caresser à travers sa robe. Elle la trouva soudain très encombrante, mais ne fit rien pour y remédier. Ce serait lui qui s'en occuperait, s'il le souhaitait, elle n'avait pas envie de forcer les choses.

Elle respirait son parfum avec délectation. Ces effluves naturels lui donnaient l'impression d'être dans une prairie. La lavande… La menthe… Le thym… Elle perçut même une délicate touche de basilic. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux si bien coiffés. Elle les parcourut de ses doigts, ayant l'impression de toucher un fleuve de soie dorée. Ils étaient si doux… Elle enserra à nouveau son cou avec passion.

La bouche de Malefoy quitta la sienne pour explorer d'autres horizons. Elle la sentit descendre le long de son cou, de sa gorge. Il y déposait des baisers papillons, d'autres plus possessifs. Lorsqu'il commença à descendre sur son décolleté, Hermione ne put retenir un petit gémissement. Il éloigna alors son visage et elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il la regardait, l'air interrogateur. Il semblait lui demander sa permission. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui demandait sa permission pour quoique ce soit… Elle eut l'impression de se noyer dans l'abîme de ses yeux gris… Elle avait devant elle un véritable ciel d'orage : fascinant et effrayant à la fois… La lumière lunaire filtrait à travers quelques soupiraux, en haut du mur, elle pouvait donc le voir baigné de cette lueur fantomatique… Qu'il était beau…

— Tu es tellement belle, souffla-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Belle ? Elle ? Depuis quand ? Une fois encore, si elle n'avait pas eu les idées embrumées, elle lui aurait lancé une remarque cassante. Mais elle se contenta de rougir sous le compliment. Il avait l'air tellement sincère. Elle répondit d'une petite voix :

— Tu le penses ?

— Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux, murmura-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Sa voix grave résonnait aux oreilles d'Hermione. Elle retint un nouveau gémissement lorsqu'il suivit la forme de sa mâchoire dans ses baisers.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'avoir les idées claires.

— Pourquoi quoi ? lui demanda-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

— Je ne comprends pas… Tu m'as persécutée pendant toutes ces années et là… Tu empêches les Carrow de me faire du mal, tu m'embrasses… J'avoue que c'est un peu… confus !

Il la reposa au sol avec délicatesse et s'accouda au mur. Il la surplombait d'une tête et elle dut lever les yeux. Ses traits étaient fins, délicats. Oui, rien à voir avec Ron… Ce dernier ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville. Il ne dégageait pas cette classe, cette prestance, cette élégance naturelle… Malefoy se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les recoiffer. Il répondit :

— Je suis aussi perdu que toi. Pendant toute mon enfance, mes parents m'ont répété que les Sang-de… heu, les nés-Moldus étaient anormaux, que c'étaient des parasites et qu'ils ne devaient pas exister. Quand tu baignes là-dedans, tu finis par adhérer à ces idées. Alors, quand j'ai su que tu en étais un, je m'en suis pris à toi. J'étais aussi jaloux de voir que tu réussissais mieux que tout le monde et j'essayais de me persuader que de toute façon, toute l'intelligence du monde ne remplaçait pas la pureté du sang.

— Tu vois que c'est faux, répondit Hermione.

— Désolé de te détromper, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin, j'adhère quand même à ces principes, encore maintenant. Simplement, je me suis rendu compte que tu méritais le titre de sorcière autant que moi. Il n'empêche que je suis toujours fier de prouver que ma famille ne compte que des sorciers depuis plusieurs générations.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle risqua une dernière question :

— Pourquoi… pourquoi pleurais-tu dans le couloir, toute à l'heure ?

Malefoy se braqua. Visiblement, il n'appréciait pas qu'elle lui rappelle son moment de faiblesse de tantôt. Il répondit d'une voix sèche :

— Je me suis laissé aller. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

— Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer, Malefoy…

Elle se demanda comment il prendrait le fait qu'elle l'appelât toujours par son nom de famille après ce qui venait de se passer. Mais il ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

— Pour moi, si. Mon père m'a toujours dit qu'il fallait surmonter ses faiblesses. C'est ce que je fais depuis plusieurs années, mais là… j'ai craqué.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état ? demanda Hermione, hésitante.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient se dérober sous elle. Mais elle soutint son regard et attendit la réponse. Elle ne tarda pas à venir.

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a demandé… d'accomplir quelque chose, ce soir. Ce bal, c'était un moyen pour lui de m'y aider. Il… il va entrer dans Poudlard. Et je sais que Potter est là. Il a peut-être pris du Polynectar, mais vu comment Weasley a passé son temps cramponnée à lui, j'ai rapidement compris. Il m'a demandé de le tuer. Mais je… je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable. On m'avait déjà demandé de tuer Dumbledore, mais comme Rogue s'en est chargé à ma place, ça m'a épargné. Je n'ai… je n'ai jamais tué personne… Hermione. Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable.

Il l'avait appelée par son prénom. Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux. Malefoy se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol et s'assit contre le mur. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui. Elle vit que ses lèvres tremblaient et qu'il regardait obstinément vers le plafond pour que ses larmes ne coulent pas. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Allait-il la repousser ?

Non, il ne fit rien, mais continua à fixer le plafond poussiéreux et plein de toiles d'araignées.

— Tu ne veux pas tuer Harry ? demanda Hermione.

— Je n'ai pas dit que je ne le voulais pas. Ne te fais aucune illusion, je déteste toujours autant Potter. Mais je ne sais pas si je peux le faire, c'est là tout le problème. Tu te rends compte ? Même si Potter et moi sommes ennemis, ce sera quand même un meurtre, et je l'aurai sur la conscience toute ma vie…

— Est-ce que tu es heureux ?

— Pardon ?

— Oui, est-ce que tu es heureux ? Est-ce que ça te convient d'être au service de Tu-sais-qui, de contribuer à tuer des gens comme moi, de faire le mal… Tu pourrais être exempt de tout ça… Ne tue pas Harry. Il sait comment détruire Tu-sais-qui.

Malefoy demeura silencieux.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Je suis surprise de ne pas avoir de crampe aux muscles oculaires vu le nombre de fois où j'ai écarquillé les yeux devant ce que j'avais écrit xD Bon, on passera sur le coup classique du baiser pour faire taire la personne en face, à l'époque je trouvais ça hyyyyyper romantique et sauvage, aujourd'hui celui qui ose faire ça avec moi se prend un aller-retour x) Et puis j'ai la désagréable impression que plus ça va, plus Drago et Hermione sont OOC... :/ Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, là on a fait un pas de géant dans le Dramione ;)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et à mercredi pour la suite !**


	8. Tant qu'il y aura l'amour

**Note d'auteur : J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Hermione se risqua à passer un bras autour de ses épaules. A sa grande surprise, Drago posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux, d'une manière presque maternelle. Elle le sentit trembler, comme secoué de spasmes. Elle devina qu'il pleurait. Elle ne fit aucune remarque, consciente que ce devait être assez humiliant pour lui de se laisser aller devant elle. Elle continua à lui caresser les cheveux. Elle sentit quelque chose de froid sur son bras et vit une larme. Elle sentit ses propres yeux se mouiller mais fit l'effort de se contenir. Ce n'était pas elle qui était en proie au plus gros dilemme humain : tuer ou ne pas tuer ?

Elle sentit qu'il s'apaisait. Sa respiration était moins saccadée, il n'était plus agité de tremblements. Elle le berça comme un enfant. Il ne se déroba pas. Il passa un de ses bras autour de ses épaules. Elle voyait enfin le vrai visage de Drago Malefoy. Celui d'un jeune homme sensible, pris dans un tourbillon de circonstances, toutes plus désastreuses les unes que les autres. Elle regarda discrètement l'heure : onze heures dix. Plus que cinquante minutes…

— Drago, murmura-t-elle.

Elle trouva très étrange de l'appeler par son prénom, mais pas désagréable. Il redressa la tête, signe qu'il l'écoutait.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu as empêché Amycus de me tuer ?

Drago se redressa complètement. Il répondit d'une voix éteinte :

— Parce que je ne voulais pas avoir aussi ta mort sur la conscience, celle de Potter me suffisait.

— Mais tu ne m'aurais pas tuée, c'était lui qui était prêt à le faire, rétorqua Hermione, incrédule.

Drago resta silencieux. Il finit par dire :

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre ?

— J'avoue que je ne comprends pas.

— Tu veux que je te dise que je ne voulais pas que tu meures, c'est ça ? Alors, oui, dans ce cas, je vais te le dire. De toute façon, je serai sûrement mort dans moins d'une heure, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que tu le saches ou pas ? Je ne voulais pas te voir mourir. Ce soir, quand je t'ai vue devant la Grande Salle, j'ai été… ébloui. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à ton physique, je ne t'avais jamais vue que comme la miss Je-sais-tout. Et quand je t'ai vue avec ta robe rouge, tes cheveux lisses, tes bijoux… Je t'ai trouvée tellement belle.

Hermione répondit avec un sourire désabusé :

— ça, c'est ce soir. Demain, je serai redevenue la petite intello mal coiffée…

— Il n'y a pas que ça. Tu as une beauté naturelle. Tu as de beaux yeux, un joli visage, un… très beau corps.

Hermione rougit, mal à l'aise.

— Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, se reprit Drago.

— Non, non, ça ne fait rien.

Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle regarda Drago, ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, les yeux dans les yeux. Le gris acier dans le brun noisette. Puis Drago se pencha à nouveau vers elle, plus doucement cette fois, elle le vit venir. Mais elle ne tourna pas la tête. Au contraire, elle vint à sa rencontre, et ils s'embrassèrent. Elle avait l'impression que Drago mettait dans ce baiser toute sa rancœur, toute sa peur, sa peine, son désespoir. C'était un baiser passionné, une passion douloureuse. Il la serra contre lui avec force, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et serra comme si elle voulait le garder à jamais contre elle.

Elle sentit les mains de Drago descendre sur ses hanches. Elle l'attira contre elle et commença à s'allonger. Elle le sentit prendre sa baguette et à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé, transformer le sol froid et pierreux en un doux tapis d'herbe fraîche. Hermione s'allongea dedans avec délice, sans cesser d'embrasser Drago. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre de sa poitrine. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent bien installés, il glissa une main sur la cuisse d'Hermione, et remonta la robe rouge. Tout était d'une douceur incroyable.

De son autre main, il commença à descendre les bretelles de la robe et du soutien-gorge de sa belle. Hermione déboutonna la chemise de Drago, avec une lenteur presque frustrante. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle la lui retira et passa ses mains sur le torse musclé de Drago. Elle suivit le contour du moindre de ses muscles de ses doigts fins. Elle décolla sa bouche de celle de son amant et parcourut son cou de baisers. Elle fit de même avec ses épaules pendant qu'il embrassait la naissance de ses seins. Il continuait à remonter sa robe, et était arrivé à l'entrejambe. Hermione enroula ses jambes autour de Drago.

Il caressa la peau fine de l'entrecuisse. Hermione poussa un léger gémissement au contact de cette peau sensible. Il se remit à l'embrasser passionnément, tout en continuant à faire des arabesques de ses doigts sur la peau claire de sa compagne. Hermione lui caressa le dos, essayant de deviner tous les muscles qu'elle sentait. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon et elle entreprit de la défaire. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle s'occupa du bouton, puis de la braguette mais alors qu'elle allait aller plus loin, il s'appuya sur un de ses coudes et, plongeant son regard dans le sien, lui demanda :

— Tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ?

— Absolument certaine, murmura-t-elle.

— Tu ne regretteras rien ? Je veux dire, il n'y avait rien entre toi et Weasley ?

Hermione sourit devant l'hésitation de Drago et lui répondit :

— Ron n'est qu'un ami. Toi, tu es l'homme de ma vie.

Drago sourit à son tour et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux lisses d'Hermione. Elle baissa le pantalon de Drago pendant que celui-ci défaisait les agrafes de sa robe. Il la lui retira en douceur. Elle alla rejoindre le reste des vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Elle se sentait gênée d'être en sous-vêtements, c'était la première fois qu'elle se déshabillait devant un garçon. Mais Drago n'était pas n'importe quel garçon. Elle le vit détailler son corps en détails et eut l'impression d'être passée au rayon X.

— Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Il passa une de ses mains derrière son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Il la regarda à nouveau, pour savoir si elle était toujours d'accord. D'abord hésitante, Hermione acquiesça et il lui retira la pièce de lingerie couleur carmin. Il attarda un peu son regard sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, suivit la silhouette de chacun des seins avec ses longs doigts. La respiration d'Hermione se fit plus rapide, et elle resserra son emprise avec ses jambes. Elle gémit lorsqu'il passa une main sur le droit et le massa avec délicatesse.

Hermione enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respirant fort. Elle passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux si doux. Elle respira son odeur, maintenant familière. Désormais, lorsqu'elle sentirait de la menthe ou de la lavande, cela lui évoquerait des souvenirs ô combien délicieux…

Elle glissa une main jusqu'à son boxer pendant que lui-même commençait à suivre la forme de sa culotte rouge. Il glissa une main entre sa peau et l'élastique. Elle croisa son regard et y lut tout l'amour du monde. Elle l'embrassa à nouveau, un baiser plein de désir, de passion… Il l'embrassa sur la joue, jusqu'à son oreille où il lui murmura :

— Je t'aime, Hermione Granger…

Hermione eut un petit hoquet, ses mains remontèrent jusqu'au visage de Drago, elle le saisit et l'embrassa avec une fougue non retenue. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en songeant que dans peu de temps, l'un d'eux ou peut-être même tous les deux seraient morts… Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ? L'énergie de son désespoir dut se faire sentir dans son baiser car Drago se redressa et la regarda.

— Tu pleures ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle s'essuya les yeux et s'efforça de sourire.

— Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Si c'est pour ce qu'on fait, on peut arrêter là, tu sais…

— Non, continue, s'il te plait…

Drago sourit, de ce sourire ravageur qui la fit fondre. Elle lui aurait donné le bon Dieu sans confession… Il l'embrassa dans le cou, sur la gorge. Hermione eut un sursaut en sentant le désir de Drago se manifester autrement que par ses baisers passionnés. Elle le sentit sourire. Il devait la prendre pour une vierge effarouchée… Elle rougit.

— Tu es vierge ? lui demanda-t-il en lui remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle savait que ce n'était pas son cas, tout Poudlard savait qu'entre lui et Pansy, ç'avait été plus qu'un petit flirt. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Elle eut à nouveau l'impression qu'il lisait dans ses pensées car il lui murmura :

— Il n'y a pas de comparaison possible avec Pansy, Hermione.

— Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

— S'il te plait, ne me fais pas l'injure de penser que j'aurais été capable d'aimer une fille comme Pansy…

Elle le regarda et vit qu'il souriait. Elle se détendit un peu. Elle lui murmura :

— Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy.

Il passa une main sous la nuque d'Hermione et l'embrassa langoureusement tout en descendant sa petite culotte. Hermione desserra l'étreinte de ses jambes pour lui faciliter la tâche. Elle lui murmura :

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'est pas trouvés avant ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça tombe le soir où l'un de nous risque de mourir ?

Drago la regarda dans les yeux.

— Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. C'était vrai. Finalement, elle pouvait remercier les Carrow, qui avaient donné une chance à Drago de montrer son attachement pour elle… Ces deux crapules servaient finalement à quelque chose…

Elle fit glisser le boxer de Drago le long de ses jambes athlétiques. L'un contre l'autre, leurs peaux nues en contact direct, Hermione était aux anges. Il continua à l'embrasser et pénétra doucement en elle. Il sentit une résistance, elle s'agrippa à ses épaules et la virginité d'Hermione ne fut plus qu'un souvenir.

— Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il.

— Très bien, lui répondit-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes à cause de la douleur occasionnée. Très bien…

La serrant contre lui, il entama de lents va-et-vient. La douleur fit rapidement place à un intense plaisir. Hermione s'était jusque-là retenue de ne pas manifester ouvertement son plaisir, mais elle ne put se contenir très longtemps et les légers gémissements qu'elle émit rendirent Drago encore plus heureux. Après son ultime soupir de plaisir, il se retira et Hermione se serra contre lui. Ils restèrent allongés dans l'herbe fraîche, enlacés étroitement, pendant quelques minutes.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et grimaça en voyant qu'il était minuit moins dix. Elle se releva et entreprit de se rhabiller pendant que Drago faisait de même.

— Il faut y aller, murmura-t-elle à contrecœur.

— On verra où ça nous mène, répondit Drago.

Il l'embrassa, comme un soldat embrasse sa femme avant de partir en guerre, c'était le baiser du condamné. Il savait que si l'un d'eux mourait, ce serait lui, mais il ne voulait pas le dire à Hermione. Il ne voulait pas une fois de plus la rendre malheureuse, pas après ce qui venait de se passer…

Ils entrèrent discrètement dans la Grande Salle, la peur au ventre, les oreilles bourdonnantes et le cœur enserré dans un étau. Que se passerait-il ?

* * *

 **Note de fin : La seule chose que j'ai modifiée par rapport à la version originale de cette fic, c'est l'orgasme d'Hermione à la fin de sa première fois, je l'ai enlevé, parce qu'à un moment faut arrêter le délire x) Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que cette scène ne tombe pas trop comme un cheveu sur la soupe ! Merci d'avoir lu et à dimanche pour la suite !**


	9. La fin

**Note d'auteur : Un peu d'action dans ce neuvième chapitre... Bonne lecture !**

 **RAR Brnice : Contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Merci pour ta review :)**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Hermione se glissa la première dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir si Drago la suivait, celui-ci avait disparu. Où était-il parti ? Elle fut, malgré elle, assaillie d'un doute affreux : celui que Drago n'avait pas changé de camp, qu'il s'était joué d'elle, et qu'il allait maintenant prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'Harry avait le moyen de le tuer. Mais elle repensa aussi à ce qu'il lui avait dit : « Je t'aime, Hermione Granger ». Selon Ginny, il n'avait jamais dit « je t'aime » à qui que ce fût…

Non, elle avait besoin de croire qu'il était réellement amoureux d'elle. Il avait été tellement différent. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était belle, elle avait lu tant de douceur dans ses yeux, tant de culpabilité… Elle avait senti la connivence entre elle et lui…

Il devait être allé à l'endroit où il avait l'intention de se rendre au moment où elle le suivait et où il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle et qu'il en avait assez qu'elle se mêlât de ses affaires. Cela lui fit bizarre de penser qu'il avait joué la comédie à cet instant, il avait paru tellement sincère. Peut-être l'avait-il été, peut-être que cela l'avait trop torturé de l'emmener à un endroit où elle aurait pu être tuée à peine le seuil franchi.

Elle inspira un grand coup et traversa la Grande Salle à la recherche de ses amis. Ron se précipita sur elle et lui demanda :

— Hermione, tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ? Tu es toute décoiffée…

Avec un sang-froid impeccable, Hermione répondit :

— Une nuée de chauves-souris m'a attaquée. Elles ne devaient pas apprécier la couleur de ma robe…

— ça fait deux heures qu'on t'attend, fit Ginny. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

Hermione décela une intonation de reproche dans sa voix et répondit :

— J'avais besoin de réfléchir. J'avais espéré trouver un plan, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ils ont tout prévu. Je me demande ce qu'ils feront pour les première, deuxième et troisième années…

— Oh, ils iront sûrement les assassiner dans leurs dortoirs, railla Ginny, pince-sans-rire. Hermione, je peux te parler un instant ?

Les deux amies s'éloignèrent. Une fois à l'écart de la foule, Ginny s'exclama :

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué ? Arrête de me mentir, je sais bien que tu n'es pas allée réfléchir. Malefoy disparait, toi aussi quelques minutes plus tard, tu reviens deux heures plus tard… Avoue que c'est quand même très bizarre.

— Très bien, si tu veux tout savoir, on a… on a couché ensemble.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Ginny d'une voix suraiguë. Tu plaisantes, j'espère !

— Pas du tout. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais magnifique, et on a fait l'amour, dans un couloir secret de Poudlard. C'était même fantastique !

Ginny s'appuya sur un mur, livide. Elle fit quelques gestes confus avec ses mains en la désignant et souffla :

— Toi et… Drago Malefoy ? Tu me fais marcher, Hermione, c'est… Non, je ne veux même pas y croire… Tu as changé de camp ? Tu es du côté de ce serpent ?

— Non, je dirais que c'est le contraire, mais je ne suis sûre de rien. Mais…

C'était trop tard pour les explications, l'horloge de l'école sonna. Un coup… Deux coups… Hermione échangea un regard plein d'appréhension avec Ginny. Celle-ci semblait reprendre quelques couleurs, mais la nouvelle avait l'air de l'avoir quand même beaucoup secouée. Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers le piédestal et demeurèrent silencieux. Lorsque les douze coups de minuits furent sonnés, un éclair fendit l'air, la foudre s'abattit sur le piédestal et, dans un nuage de fumée noire, Voldemort apparut.

Ce fut alors une débandade indescriptible entre les élèves des maisons alliées. Mais le mage noir avait tout prévu et avait posté des Mangemorts à toutes les issues possibles. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Il s'efforçait visiblement de rester calme, mais elle voyait que ses mains tremblaient.

— Élèves de Poudlard, fit le mage de sa voix de serpent. C'est pour moi un réel plaisir de vous voir tous réunis ici. Le but de cette soirée est extrêmement simple : éliminer les Sang-de-Bourbe et montrer aux Sang-Pur et Sangs-Mêlés la bonne voie. Autrement dit, ceux qui ne me suivront pas seront tués sans autre forme de procès.

Il y eut plusieurs frissons dans la salle. Hermione eut un hoquet. Elle serait probablement la première visée…

— Mais j'ai également cru comprendre qu'Harry Potter se cachait ici. Montre-toi, Potter, qu'on en finisse, toi et moi.

Soudain, un rai vert fusa dans la salle. Le serpent, juché sur les épaules de Voldemort, fut frappé de plein fouet. Il poussa un ultime sifflement et dégringola sur le sol. Hermione, comme les autres, chercha qui avait pu faire le coup. Mais elle ne vit personne avec une baguette à la main. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'Harry avait disparu. Sa cape d'invisibilité… Décidément, il était très intelligent.

— Non ! s'écria le mage noir en voyant le pénultième horcruxe gisant misérablement au sol.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était probablement la première fois qu'Harry tuait quelqu'un… si on pouvait appeler ce python de cette manière. Mais le sortilège de mort restait tout de même impardonnable, qu'il fût utilisé sur un animal ou sur un humain… Soudain, Harry se débarrassa de sa cape. Le Polynectar avait cessé de faire effet, et son apparition déclencha une succession d'exclamations dans les rangs des Gryffondor, des Poufsouffle et des Serdaigle.

— Il ne reste plus qu'un Horcruxe, Jedusor, fit Harry. Si vous me tuez, vous ne serez plus qu'un mortel comme un autre.

Voldemort le regarda de ses yeux rouges. Il pointa sa baguette sur Harry mais une silhouette arriva par derrière et une épée s'abattit sur Harry. Elle lui transperça le torse de part en part. Hermione poussa un hurlement en voyant Drago qui tenait l'épée. Il ne la regarda pas et ils virent tous une fumée blanche sortir du corps d'Harry, s'envoler quelques mètres plus haut et exploser.

— Harry ! s'écria Ginny.

Ron se jeta sur Malefoy et le précipita au sol. Hermione observa la scène, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Ce n'est que lorsque Ron sortit sa baguette, qu'il la pointa sur Malefoy qu'elle se décida à sortir la sienne et à crier :

— _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette de Ron s'envola. Hermione se précipita vers Harry. Ginny avait déjà retiré l'épée et contemplait le corps immobile. Hermione avait, par chance, ingurgité quelques manuels de premiers secours. Elle marmonna quelques enchantements et le sang cessa de couler. La plaie ne se referma pas pour autant. Harry respirait, et elle sentait son cœur battre. L'épée n'était pas passée loin…

— Non ! hurla Voldemort.

Il dirigea sa baguette vers Hermione qui continuait à examiner Harry, inconsciente de ce qui se passait. Elle vit un éclair vert se diriger sur elle, ferma les yeux, mais entendit un grand hurlement au loin. La tête lui tournait, mais elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait toujours dans la Grande Salle, en vie. Par quel miracle ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et poussa un cri de désespoir en voyant Drago, face contre terre, juste devant elle. Il avait pris le sort de plein fouet. Mais elle fut tirée de son ébahissement quand elle entendit plusieurs exclamations : Voldemort venait de tomber. Hermione saisit Drago par les épaules et fondit en larmes en voyant qu'il respirait toujours.

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort ! hurla Alecto. Fu…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase : McGonagall lui avait lancé un Stupéfix. Les professeurs s'avancèrent vers les élèves de Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle et les sortilèges fusèrent pas dizaine. Hermione n'en revenait pas. En quelques minutes à peine, le mage noir était tombé, l'Ordre avait repris le dessus et les Mangemorts étaient hors d'état de nuire…

~o~O~o~

McGonagall se tourna vers Hermione et Ginny et leur dit :

— Emmenez Potter et Malefoy à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh fera ce qu'elle pourra, ils devraient normalement s'en sortir.

A l'aide de sortilèges de lévitation, les deux jeunes filles, suivies de Ron, sortirent de la Grande Salle et coururent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh les vit arriver, médusée. Elle ne savait rien de ce qui venait de se passer. Les trois Gryffondor lui racontèrent brièvement les faits et lui dirent ce qui était arrivé à Harry et Drago.

— Très bien, je vais faire ce que je peux, dit-elle.

Elle emmena les deux corps inertes et les trois amis restèrent dans le couloir. Ron regarda Hermione, avec un regard où se mêlaient reproche et confusion.

— Il y a quelque chose entre toi et Malefoy ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione soupira et répondit :

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Ça ne pourra pas durer, on est trop différents. Allons nous coucher, je suis épuisée.

Ils montèrent à la tour de Gryffondor, en silence. Hermione retenait les larmes de peur et de chagrin qui mouillaient ses yeux noisette. Elle monta à son dortoir où elle retrouva Parvati et Lavande. Celles-ci la dévisagèrent mais ne dirent rien. Hermione se déshabilla rapidement, elle inspira le parfum de Drago qui avait imprégné sa robe et elle se coucha sans un mot, roulée en boule, en sanglotant silencieusement.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Voilà, je pense que vous allez me reprocher que tout soit aussi vite expédié, Voldemort arrive, et 3 minutes plus tard, boum tout est fini x) En cela vous aurez parfaitement raison, à vrai dire quand j'ai écrit cette fic je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée de comment en finir avec Voldemort, alors j'ai préféré ne pas m'étendre sur le sujet pour éviter trop de redites avec les livres^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à jeudi pour la suite !**


	10. Eternel sommeil

**Note d'auteur : Après les tragiques évènements de la veille... Bonne lecture de ce dixième chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Le lendemain, elle se leva, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré presque toute la nuit. Elle se coiffa rapidement, s'habilla, et descendit dans la salle commune. Elle y retrouva Ginny qui avait sans doute dormi là. Elle tenait contre elle la robe de sorcier d'Harry et ses yeux étaient aussi rouges que ceux d'Hermione. Les deux amies se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre et restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes.

Puis elles descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Elles furent ébahies de voir l'atmosphère qui y régnait : c'était la folie, des élèves couraient partout, des cris de joie retentissaient, les élèves étaient mélangés entre les maisons… Hermione vit Ron attablé avec Neville et Luna, ils leur firent signe de les rejoindre. Luna ne paraissait ni joyeuse ni triste, comme d'habitude. Ron et Neville affichaient une mine d'enterrement.

— Je savais que ça finirait comme ça, fit Luna. Je m'y étais préparée.

— Et ça ne te fait pas plus de peine que ça ? demanda Ginny avec une froideur qu'Hermione ne lui connaissait pas.

— Si, bien sûr, mais je t'ai dit que je m'y étais préparée. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire semblant de pleurer alors que je n'en ai pas envie.

— Par respect pour les autres, rétorqua Ginny.

— Tu savais aussi que ça finirait comme ça, lui répondit Luna. Seulement, tu n'as jamais voulu te l'avouer. Maintenant, tu dois l'affronter d'un seul coup, alors que si tu t'étais moralement préparée, tu serais beaucoup moins ébranlée.

Hermione empêcha Ginny de sortir sa baguette. La jeune Weasley semblait folle de rage. Elle se dégagea des bras d'Hermione et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas décidé. Luna haussa les épaules et ajouta :

— Elle s'en remettra. Je me suis bien remise de la mort de ma mère, moi. Et je ne m'étais même pas préparée.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle évita de laisser paraître sa peine, sachant que pleurer pour Drago Malefoy serait mal venu à la table des Gryffondor - même s'ils assimileraient sans doute son chagrin à l'angoisse de perdre Harry. Elle s'assit à côté de Ron qui ne lui adressa pas un mot, ni même un regard.

— On ira à l'infirmerie, toute à l'heure, fit Neville en évitant une assiette de porridge lancée par Seamus à un élève de Poufsouffle.

Hermione acquiesça en regardant Ron qui n'émit pas un son. Ils finirent de petit déjeuner, se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Hermione croisa le regard de Pansy Parkinson qui parut sur le point de lui sauter à la gorge. La plupart des Serpentard ne faisaient pas la fête, ils restaient assis entre eux, l'air morne. Ils ne regrettaient sans doute pas la mort de Voldemort, mais plutôt le fait que leur maison était à présent méprisée et encore plus détestée qu'avant.

Les première, deuxième et troisième années étaient ceux qui faisaient le plus de bruit et qui s'agitaient le plus. A la table des professeurs, il n'y en avait pas un qui intervenait pour les calmer, Hermione eut l'impression que Minerva McGonagall n'avait jamais été aussi sereine de sa vie. Elle vit le professeur Trelawney disposer des cartes de tarot, les retourner avec appréhension et pousser des cris de joie en voyant ce qu'elles révélaient.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, ils virent plusieurs parents qui accouraient. Certains paraissaient inquiets, d'autres fous de joie. Hermione vit Remus et Tonks parmi eux. Ron et Hermione serrèrent le jeune couple dans leurs bras. Molly Weasley apparut, suivie de tout le reste de la tribu Weasley.

— Ron ! Hermione ! s'exclama-t-elle en serrant ses enfants dans ses bras. Vous allez bien ! Mais… où est Harry ? Et Ginny ?

— Harry est à l'infirmerie, répondit Luna, toujours aussi impassible. Il a pris l'épée de Gryffondor en travers du corps. Ginny est en colère parce qu'elle ne veut pas admettre qu'elle s'attendait à ça. Mais ça ne devrait pas durer.

En effet, Ginny apparut au détour d'un couloir et se précipita vers ses parents. Les jumeaux Weasley se tapèrent dans la main, l'air fier d'eux, comme si c'était eux qui avaient vaincu Voldemort. Percy demeurait sobre, Bill embrassait Fleur et Charlie serrait la main de Neville avec un sourire.

— Allons vite à l'infirmerie, fit Molly. Il ne faut pas faire attendre notre héros ! Comment a-t-il vaincu Vous-savez-qui ?

— Heu… A vrai dire, fit Ginny, ce n'est pas Harry qui en a fait le plus. C'est… Malefoy. C'est lui qui a transpercé Harry avec l'épée de Gryffondor et qui a détruit l'Horcruxe en lui, et c'est aussi lui qui a retourné le sortilège de Mort contre Tu-sais-qui en protégeant Hermione…

Molly éclata de rire. Elle s'arrêta très vite en voyant que sa fille ne riait pas et regarda Hermione, abasourdie.

— C'est… c'est vrai ? Ce n'est pas une blague ?

Hermione acquiesça. Molly paraissait proprement stupéfaite.

— Heu… Eh bien… Bravo à lui, alors… Mais il est… mort ?

— Aucune idée, répondit Luna, d'après Hermione, il respirait encore après avoir pris un sortilège de mort de plein fouet. Maintenant, ce qu'il en est, je n'en sais rien.

Hermione esquissa un sourire devant la désinvolture de son amie. Les Weasley et les Lupin filèrent à l'infirmerie, suivis de Neville, Luna et Hermione. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de voir le ventre rebondi de Tonks et la regarda, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tonks confirma ses pensées :

— Oui, nous allons avoir un enfant, répondit-elle en enlaçant amoureusement Remus. La naissance est prévue pour dans trois mois, environ.

Remus avait lui aussi l'air très heureux et Hermione fut soulagée de constater que certains bonheurs n'avaient pas pu être détruits par Voldemort. Elle les félicita et ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh se dirigea vers eux et leur dit :

— Ah, vous tombez bien, Mr Potter vient de se réveiller. Il risque d'avoir un peu mal aux côtes pendant quelques temps, alors évitez de le faire rire et préservez-le des rhumes. Le jeune Drago Malefoy ne donne aucun signe de conscience, pour l'instant. Il est dans le coma depuis hier et son état n'a pas évolué, bien ou mal.

Hermione hocha la tête et ne fit pas attention aux regards qui se fixaient sur elle. Ils allèrent tous voir Harry. Celui-ci était adossé à ses oreillers et leur adressa un grand sourire en les voyant arriver. Molly le serra dans ses bras, ignorant ses grimaces. Ginny déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et Ron lui tapota l'épaule. Hermione, quant à elle, le serra dans ses bras avec délicatesse.

— Comment va notre héros du jour ? demanda Tonks comme si elle avait ignoré la remarque de Ginny tantôt.

Hermione attendit la réaction d'Harry. Il répondit, l'air plutôt embarrassé :

— Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait le plus gros, vous savez… Si Malefoy n'avait pas été là…

— C'est tout de même toi qui as détruit cinq Horcruxes sur sept, protesta Molly. Il n'en aurait jamais été capable, lui. Donc, si, c'est toi qui as fait le plus gros.

— Oui, fit Ron. Et c'est toi qui as tué le serpent !

— Oui, répondit Harry. C'était la première et la dernière fois de ma vie que j'usais d'un sortilège de Mort, d'ailleurs, c'est vraiment abominable.

Il y eut un petit silence. Molly lui dit :

— Bon, nous allons te laisser, vous venez ? Il faut que tu te reposes, Harry, mon chéri.

Elle l'embrassa affectueusement sur le front et ils s'en allèrent tous. Harry retint Hermione par le bras en lui adressa un regard entendu. Ginny entraîna Ron de force, même si celui-ci ne paraissait pas très enclin à partir. Hermione s'assit à côté d'Harry.

— Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry. Je n'ai pas tout suivi… C'est bien Malefoy qui m'a passé l'épée en travers du corps, non ? Il savait visiblement ce qu'il faisait. Tu lui en avais parlé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, entre vous ?

— Oh, Harry, c'est vraiment trop compliqué… Je ne lui ai parlé de rien, mais apparemment, il était au courant, pour les Horcruxes. Il a changé, Harry, je t'assure. J'ai vu son vrai visage, hier soir. Il n'a plus rien de cette tête à claque insupportable qu'on a côtoyée pendant six ans. Déjà, l'année dernière, j'avais remarqué un petit changement. Mais hier soir, c'était vraiment stupéfiant !

Harry hocha la tête. Il lui demanda :

— Comment Voldemort a-t-il été détruit ?

— A… avec le sortilège de Mort qu'il me destinait. Drago s'est jeté entre lui et moi pour me protéger, et il a tout pris. Mais je crois qu'il s'est produit la même chose, à quelques détails près, que lorsqu'il a voulu te tuer quand tu étais petit. Ça s'est retourné contre lui et ça l'a anéanti.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas fondre en larmes. Finalement, elle craqua et Harry la serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux. Hermione pleura tout son soul et Harry se contenta de la serrer contre lui, sans dire un mot. Et si Drago ne se réveillait jamais ?

* * *

 **Note de fin : Une brève explication de ce qu'il s'est produit lorsque Voldemort a été anéanti^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, l'ambiance est nettement plus joyeuse que dans les chapitres précédents ! Rendez-vous lundi pour le 11e et dernier chapitre !**


	11. Et finalement

**Note d'auteur : Le 11e et dernier chapitre... Je vous laisse lire pour savoir comment tout cela se termine, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Lorsqu'elle se fut enfin calmée, Hermione se redressa. Elle se leva, ordonnant à Harry de se reposer, à présent. Elle alla voir Mme Pomfresh pour lui demander où se trouvait le lit de Drago, et l'infirmière le lui indiqua, au fond de l'infirmerie, entouré par des rideaux. Hermione s'y rendit, d'un pas hésitant, mourant d'envie de s'enfuir en courant, mais voulant tout de même voir dans quel état il était.

Elle écarta les rideaux, pleine d'appréhension. Drago était allongé, ses cheveux à peine décoiffés, le visage détendu. On aurait dit qu'il dormait, finalement. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement à chaque respiration. Hermione s'assit sur le matelas et lui prit une main. Celle-ci était froide, mais la peau de Drago avait toujours été froide. Elle se remémora le contact de cette main sur sa jambe et frémit à cette pensée.

Elle serra la main de Drago, la porta à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Puis elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle adressa un signe de la main à Harry au passage et remonta au dortoir des Gryffondor. Les cours avaient été annulés pour la journée, pour pouvoir fêter la victoire. Mais Hermione n'était pas d'humeur à fêter quoique ce fût. Elle se remit au lit toute habillée, son chat dans les bras. Elle s'endormit.

~o~O~o~

— Hermione, Hermione… fit une voix à son oreille.

Elle sentit qu'on la secouait par l'épaule. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se leva. C'était Ginny. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Pas étonnant, elle, elle avait l'homme qu'elle aimait à ses côtés, il n'était plus entre la vie et la mort.

— Tu devrais descendre dans le parc, quelqu'un t'attend.

Quelqu'un l'attendait ? Ses parents ! Elle les avait complètement oubliés, avec ce qui venait de se passer.

— Où est-ce qu'ils sont ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je ne sais pas de qui tu parles.

— De mes parents, voyons, c'est bien d'eux qu'il s'agit, non ?

Ginny haussa les épaules, avec un regard énigmatique. Hermione se leva, se brossa un peu les cheveux, se débarbouilla le visage et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Elle enfila sa robe de sorcière et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Ginny avait parlé du parc. Elle passa par une porte et se dirigea vers le lac. Elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne.

— Hermione ? fit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se figea. L'avait-on stupéfixée ? Elle réussit à tourner la tête et poussa un cri, à la fois de stupeur et de joie. Drago ! Il était là, bien là, devant elle. Il portait une robe de sorcier toute propre, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi bien coiffés, ses yeux brillaient. Elle courut vers lui et lui bondit dans les bras. Puis elle fondit en larmes, au comble de l'émotion.

— Drago, Drago ! sanglotait-elle. Mais comment est-ce possible ? Je t'ai vu, i peine deux heures, tu étais encore dans le coma…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'embrassa passionnément. Il lui rendit son baiser avec tout autant de ferveur et la serra contre lui. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, toujours aussi doux, au toucher de soie. Et elle continua à pleurer de joie sur son épaule, inondant sa robe de sorcier de ses larmes. Il semblait ne pas s'en soucier et lui caressait les cheveux de ses grandes mains pleines de douceur.

— J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir, murmura-t-il.

— Pourquoi tu as fait ça, pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es mis en travers du chemin de V-Voldemort ?

— Je te l'ai dit, je ne voulais pas te voir mourir. Je me fichais d'y passer, tant que toi tu pouvais survivre. Quand j'étais dans le coma, je ne pensais qu'à toi, je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que ta vie serait tellement plus facile sans moi… Et puis tu es venue me voir, je t'ai entendue, je t'ai sentie prendre ma main, mais je ne pouvais pas réagir. J'avais tellement envie d'ouvrir les yeux, de te dire d'arrêter de pleurer, que tu trouverais quelqu'un d'autre… Je me suis réveillé, j'ai vu Potter. Il m'a dit que… que tu n'avais pas arrêté de pleurer depuis hier. Alors j'ai voulu croire que c'était possible, qu'on pourrait vraiment s'aimer. Ginny Weasley est venue me voir, elle m'a dit d'aller dans le parc, et qu'elle montait te chercher. La suite, tu la connais.

Hermione émit un rire encore plein de sanglots.

— Tu… tu savais pour les Horcruxes ?

Elle se détacha de Drago et il lui prit les poignets, lui embrassa les mains. Puis il lui dit :

— Pendant les deux derniers mois, je suis allé voir le portrait de Dumbledore, dans le bureau de Rogue. Il m'a tout expliqué, il m'a dit que Potter était le dernier Horcruxe, et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne le savait probablement pas. Il m'a dit que le seul moyen de détruire un Horcruxe vivant, c'était de tuer la personne qui le renfermait. Et puis il m'a expliqué qu'il y avait le venin de Basilic, seul poison assez puissant pour anéantir un Horcruxe. Il m'a parlé de l'épée de Gryffondor. Et j'ai su ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je me suis entraîné plusieurs fois, pour savoir où frapper sans tuer Potter, mais en l'endommageant suffisamment pour inciter le fragment d'âme à le libérer.

Hermione acquiesça, libéra ses poignets, prit son visage entre ses petites mains et l'attira à elle. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Elle passa ses bras derrière le cou de Drago Malefoy, il la souleva de terre en la tenant fermement entre ses bras puissants et ils restèrent à s'embrasser, près du lac, pendant un temps qui sembla à la fois très court et très long à Hermione. Elle se détacha à nouveau de lui, les yeux brillants.

— C'est l'épée que tu étais parti chercher, quand tu m'as laissée entrer dans la Grande Salle.

Drago acquiesça. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et murmura :

— Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy, j'espère que tu le sais !

— Et toi, Hermione Granger, j'espère que tu me pardonnes tout ce que je t'ai fait subir pendant plus de six ans… Jusqu'à hier soir, j'étais un idiot fini !

Hermione sourit et répondit :

— Hum… Oui, je suis d'accord ! Tu étais un idiot, mais je te pardonne ! Mais à une seule condition…

— Laquelle ?

— Embrasse-moi encore, s'il te plait !

Drago jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux, Hermione fit de même. Le parc était désert, tous les élèves et les professeurs étaient à l'intérieur, à fêter la victoire. Hermione murmura :

— C'est tout de même toi, le plus grand héros…

— Aucune importance, souffla-t-il en l'allongeant dans l'herbe.

— Dis-moi que tu m'aimes…

— Je t'aime à la folie, Hermione Granger…

Et il l'embrassa fougueusement, oubliant tout ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, se perdant dans le merveilleux oubli que provoquait un tel baiser. Hermione soupira de contentement, se rendant compte qu'elle venait de trouver l'homme de sa vie, l'homme qui l'avait harcelée d'insultes pendant six ans et qui venait de changer de camp, après l'avoir embrassée, lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait et lui avoir fait l'amour, tout cela en l'espace de deux heures. Deux heures magiques qui avaient suffi à changer la face du monde. Oui, Hermione était bien contente que cela se termine ainsi.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et voilà ! Inondation de guimauve et de barbe à papa, je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai fait une happy end, même si j'adore les fins tragiques et dramatiques x) Pour ma première fic je n'avais pas envie de terminer sur une note déprimante... En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me fait plaisir de lire vos impressions (et j'y réponds toujours, sauf pour ceux qui les laissent en "guests", parce que je ne pourrai pas y répondre dans la note d'auteur d'un prochain chapitre !), c'est toujours un peu frustrant de recevoir un mail disant que untel "follows" ma fic, ou l'a mise en favori, mais sans que je sache ce que ce untel en a pensé :) Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !**


End file.
